Complicated Family
by Ringo Kouichi
Summary: Ichigo kurosaki, seorang dokter muda memulai kehidupaannya kembali di kota Karakura, tanpa embel-embel shinigami dan hal-hal spiritual lainnya. Bersama putranya, Ichigo mencoba hidup dengan normal, melupakan soul society maupun hueco mundo. Grimmichi, OC, abal, nubi.


**Complicated Family**

**Desclaimer:** Kubo Tite

**Pairing:** grimmxichi, slight pair lain… :D

**Rate:** T

**Genre:**

Romance (mungkin)

Hurt (mungkin)

Family (mungkin)

Humor (semoga)

**Warn:**

Abal, typo, ide pasaran, ada OC, rawan OOT, incest dan berpotensi membuat alergi pada beberapa individu tertentu. Fic pertama di fandom Bleach. Salam kenal.

**Summary:**

Ichigo kurosaki, seorang dokter muda memulai kehidupaannya kembali di kota Karakura, tanpa embel-embel shinigami dan hal-hal spiritual lainnya. Bersama putranya, Ichigo mencoba hidup dengan normal, melupakan soul society maupun hueco mundo. Grimmichi, OC, abal, nubi.

Ringo present:

**Complicated Family**

**Chapter 01**

**Ciit…**

Sebuah mobil _Lamborghini_ metalik mengerem mendadak setelah sebelumnya melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi. Tidak berselang lama seorang yang duduk di kursi pengendara tergopoh-gopoh keluar. Seorang pemuda yang sebenarnya baru menginjak masa dewasa tengah. Namun, karena kerutan di wajah manisnya usia pemuda itu seolah bertambah tua tiga tahun. Ia berjalan cepat memasuki gerbang rumah yang cukup mewah tapi terkesan minimalis. Berjalan dengan langkah lebar membuat Ichigo, -pemuda tersebut-, cepat mencapai pintu masuk. Tepat di depan daun pintu sewarna awan, pemuda bersurai orange memasukkan tangannya ke dalam kantong celana _jeans_ yang hari ini ia kenakan. Ichigo tampak gusar, terlihat dari peluh yang bahkan tak sempat ia singkirkan. Rautnya bertambah kecewa manakala ia tak kunjung menemukan kunci rumahnya.

Dari kantong sebelah kiri ia berpindah ke sebelah kanan, meraba kembali dan mencari seperti orang kesetanan. Pemuda bermanik _cinnamon_ tersebut menghela napas saat jarinya merasakan dingin logam. Segera ia ambil logam pipih tersebut dan mengarahkannya pada lubang pintu. Sementara satu tangannya yang lain menahan gagang pintu dari perak. Belum Ichigo memutar anak kunci, ternyata pintu sudah terbuka.

Ichigo mengernyit, ia tidak merasa lupa mengunci pintu saat ia berangkat tadi. Ah, mungkin _dia_ sudah pulang. Batin ichigo menenangkan diri sembari kakinya berjalan cepat menuju lantai dua. Ia harus bergegas mengumpulkan baju bersih untuk dibawa ke rumah sakit.

Sampai di anak tangga terakhir lantai dua, Ichigo _reflex_ berbelok ke kiri, membuka kamar bercat baby blue dan mengumpulkan tiga atau empat potong pakaian. Ichigo tak sempat melipat baju berukuran kecil tersebut. Pikirannya sekarang sedang melayang –layang di rumah sakit, tempat ia berada sebelum ke rumah.

Selesai dengan baju, ia membawa tas berukuran sedang tersebut menuruni tangga, bergegas menuju mobil yang ia parkir di depan rumahnya.

Ichigo masih berfokus untuk cepat pergi sampai ia mendengar sesuatau yang janggal.

_Ahn~_

_Harder please~_

Iya, sangat janggal. Dada ichigo mendadak bergemuruh. Pikirirannya terbebas dari rumah sakit, namun sekarang suatu pikiran buruk baru menyusup. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di rumah ini. Tubuh Ichigo bergetar, di kepala bersurai orange miliknya berkelebat banyangan _dia_ yang sedang melakukan hal terlarang dengan wanita atau mungkin pria lain. Sebagai seorang pria ia tidak boleh terlarut pada perasaan, logika harus diatas segalanya.

Perlahan Ichigo memantapkan hati, berjalan perlahan mendekati kamar di sisi kanan ruang makan. Entah perasaannya atau tidak, ia merasa langkahnya sangat berat dan jarak tangga sampai ruang dengan daun pintu kuning pucat tersebut menjadi sangat jauh.

**Deg…deg…**

Debaran jantung Ichigo semakin kencang, bergema di daun telinganya sendiri. Sampai di depan daun pintu kuning pucat yang tidak terkunci. Ichigo bersiap menyentuh kenop, namun ia urungkan. Ia memilih mengintip kondisi di dalam dari celah pintu dengan kusen.

**Deg…**

Iris _cinnamon_ membulat, bibir _plum_ yang tampak kering karena sang empu yang kelelahan membuka dan bergetar saat melihat apa yang dilakukan dua orang dikamar miliknya.

Tanpa sadar tas yang sejak tadi digenggamnya terjatuh dan mendorong pintu terbuka lebih lebar.

Menampakkan dua orang pria yang tengah bergumul dengan tanpa busana. Salah seorang pria di kamar tersebut, yang bersurai biru tersentak mendapati dua _cinnamon_ yang mencoba menahan tumpahan air mata.

"ICHIGO!" pria itu berteriak dan menyambar celana bersama pakaian lain yang tercecer di lantai.

"_Shit!_ Lepaskan!" pemuda tersebut mengumpat ketika tangan rekan kegiatannya tadi menahan tangannya, mencegah pria beriris _teal_ untuk pergi.

Dan Ichigo sudah berlari meninggalkan tempat ia berdiri, dengan tubuh yang bergetar, ia berlari secapat yang ia bisa.

"Tunggu berry! Aku bisa menjelaskannya! Lepaskan _bitch!"_ Pria yang menahan tangan Grimmjow mendecih karena usahanya gagal.

Setelah berhasil melepaskan genggaman orang itu, Grimmjow menyusul lari kekasihnya yang dikuasai emosi. Pun ia sebenarnya penuh emosi. Menerobos ruang makan, ruang tengah dan pintu bercat putih. Ia sampai di halaman rumahnya, berlari tanpa alas kaki.

**Brummmm…**

Terlambat. _Lamborghini _metalik sudah bergerak jauh, meninggalkan asap hasil pembakaran mobil yang notabene juga miliknya.

"_Damn_! Berry!"

…itu saat terakhir Grimmjow melihat ichigo, 8 tahun lalu.

XXX

**Bandara internasional karakura,saat ini.**

Hiruk-pikuk lautan manusia di bandara, sesuatu yang lazim. Beratus orang yang asyik dengan apa yang menjadi urusan mereka. Suara bising manusia ditambah deru mesin pesawat yang tidak memberi jeda lama saat turun dan lepas landas. Bukan sesuatu yang nyaman dan bukan sesuatu yang ingin dinikmati, apalagi di musim panas begini, bandara tidak ada nyaman-nyamannya sama sekali.

Di salah satu sudut bandara tampak seorang pemuda yang duduk gelisah. Sesekali ia melihat arloji perak di tangan kirinya lalu setelah itu ia sentuh ponsel miliknya cukup lama. Entah ia sedang menunggu panggilan dari seseorang atau ia sedang melakukan hal lain. Untuk yang kesekian kali ia menekan beberapa menu di ponsel hitam metalik, kemudian mendekatkan pada telinga. Ekspresinya semakin kusut, dahinya mulai berkerut membuat wajah manisnya terlihat bertambah tua, suatu kebiasaan yang tanpa ia sadari merupakan warisan dari sang ayah. Cepat pemuda itu berdiri, tak lupa ia raih koper besar yang sedari tadi tergelek tak tak jauh dari tempat si pemuda duduk.

"Daddy dimana sih? kebiasaan buruk kalau di bandara suka hilang."

Pemuda berumur tak lebih dari tiga belas belas tahun itu menggerutu kesal. Ia acuhkan berpasang mata yang mulai tertarik untuk menjadikannya objek perhatian. Pemuda cantik, spesies homo sapiens langka. Mata lapar para pemandang objek ini yakin kalau si pemuda cantik adalah evolusi terbaru dari manusia dan malaikat. Ah andai mereka tahu bagaimana sifat remaja tanggung ini.

Ini sudah keterlaluan, ayahnya sudah tiga dua puluh menit dan belum kembali dari kamar kecil. Dihentakkan kakinya lebar-lebar, sebodo kalau nanti ayahnya kembali dan tidak menemukannya di tempat ia duduk tadi. Biar ayahnya gantian merasakan bagaimana kalau ditinggal orang. Belum ia jauh beranjak seorang pria berusia tiga puluhan mengacak surai orange bocah di depannya.

Dua pemuda dengan surai orange yang sama-sama mencolok. Sang bocah berbalik dan mendongakkan kepalanya pada pria yang bersurai identik dengan miliknya. Dua pasang _cinnamon_ saling beradu, memantulkan kecerahan musim gugur. Bertanding mana yang lebih indah. Sang bocah menggembungkan pipinya dan menatap sebal. Dua tangannya ia lipat di depan dada. Tak perlu analisa agar pemuda itu tau kalau bocah di depannya itu sedang marah.

"Maafkan Daddy Val, tadi Daddy ada urusan sebentar." Pemuda itu tersenyum lembut dan kembali menyentuh puncak kepala bocah di depannya. Yang di hadapannya adalah putra yang sangat ia sayangi. Bagi seorang single parent dengan satu anak seperti dirinya, anak adalah harta yang tak akan dapat diganti apa pun.

Val, anak itu, hanya melengos menanggapi pernyataan sang ayah. Di usianya yang menginjak remaja harusnya ia mulai belajar dewasa, tapi dasar ia kepala batu atau ayahnya dulu salah mendidik sehingga sikapnya menjadi 'pembangkang' begini.

"Kemana saja tadi? Aku tidak percaya kalau Dad hanya buang air. Pasti Dad menggoda pramugari-pramugari disini kan?" Val berkata sarkastik dengan ekspresi sebal. Keduanya mulai berjalan menuju pintu keluar bandara.

"Hehehe…" Ichigo tertawa miris. Ia berharap omongan anaknya itu benar kalau ia menggoda para pramugari cantik nan seksi tapi sayang ia bukankah seorang _straight_, dan ini menjadi salah satu rahasia yang ia sembunyikan dari sang anak.

"Kau menunggu lama tadi?"

"Hn, sangat lama." Si bocah mempercepat langkahnya, memperlebar jarak dengan sang ayah. Tak mau ketinggalan pria itu pun mempercepat langkahnya, menysusul buah hati. Tiba-tiba ia rasakan hembusan angin yang tidak biasa menerpa tengkuknya. Tunggu dulu, bukan angin tapi tiupan udara yang hangat, mirip hembusan napas seseorang. Spontan pria itu merinding dan berbalik arah.

"Lama tak bertemu _king_!" seringai lebar di kulit pucat albino terpatri anggun,jangan lupa dengan manik emas dan surai ash miliknya.

"Hichigo"

-Tbc-

Hai… saya sedang mencoba fandom lain. Ini bukan cerita yang 'cetar' sih… hanya cerita pasaran tapi sudah lama bersarang di kepala saya. Sebelumnya maaf menggunakan OC, tapi OC ini hanya membantu datangnya masalah sih he…apa lagi ya? Ah sudahlahlah.. terimakasih bagi yang sudah membaca.. silakan review bagi yang berkenan


End file.
